When Belle met Elsa
by meaghan.k.wright
Summary: This is just a quick smut fanfic over my two favorite Disney Princesses. Belle is captured by the Beast, and who comes to her rescue? Or... to her pleasure?


She sat in her cell, completely unsure of what to do or how to handle her new environment.

She had always been the one in control.

Now, it was in the hands of a man. No, a beast. Neither of which any of her fantasies had included. God that is not the point.

The goal had been to save her father, Maurice. Not end up in a cell.

Since her mother's death, Belle had always sought ways to be the one in charge, be her own type of independent. What was it Elsa had told her recently? "Conceal, don't feel." Well. She was definitely feeling some type of way, being locked in this cell, chained to the wall, with barely a robe to cover her.

Belle and Elsa had met in Arendelle about two weeks prior, while Belle was competing in an invention contest with her father. As soon as they locked eyes, Belle could feel the wetness pool under her. She had never reacted towards anyone like this, but also, who wouldn't react to the beautiful ice princess? What Belle didn't know, was that Elsa had been watching her from a distance, and made sure the contact was subtle, yet extremely gazed and flirtatious.

Belle introduced herself, not being extremely shy, and learned that she was meeting the queen herself. Although Elsa looked like a queen, and even her posture showed it, deep down, Belle would not have known unless told. She was mesmerizing. Her dress so tight that it pointed out every single curve. Her bust could be seen in very few angles, and Belle hoped that the bra she was wearing was not padded, because she had amazing breasts. Elsa's hair was up in a tight bun, so all Belle could focus on were her incredible shoulders and collar bone. Her first instinct was to latch on it either, but considering they had just met, and neither of them knew the others sexuality, Belle laid off the prowl.

"Fuck", Belle said out loud, as she began to remember how gentle Elsa's touch was. Elsa had touched her 3 times that day. Once, when they shook hands. The second time, Belle had made a joke, and Elsa put her hand on her shoulder, complimenting her whit. The third time, two men tried to hit on them, and Elsa put her hand on Belle's lower back, right above her ass, to move them out of the way of the pigs who could not take a hint. Belle remembered how long that time felt, almost as if time stood still, feeling Elsa's warm touch on her back.

Belle sat in her cell, extremely turned on by the simple turn of events that day. If only she had kept in contact with Elsa…

As soon as she had finished her thought, Elsa appeared on the other side of her cell. Belle sat shocked, mouth gaping.

"Elsa? What on earth are you doing here? Get out before the Beast captures you too!"

Elsa looked at Belle fiercely, with a wild glow in her eyes. She walked towards the cell

"Now isn't this the sexiest fucking thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Elsa took out her keys and unlocked the cell. Belle still had not moved since she realized Elsa was in the castle. She didn't know what to do or think.

"Wha.. wh… how?" Belle stammered. "What are you doing here, and why do you have the keys to MY cell?"

Elsa cackled in only the most controlling and maniacal way imaginable. Belle shuddered as her laugh echoed throughout the dungeon, goosebumps appearing: but out of fear or pure ecstasy, she couldn't tell.

Elsa sauntered into the cell that was holding the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Belle instinctively tried to cover herself as best as she could, but Elsa tore her robe off of her. Belle sat in front of the Queen of Arendelle, completely naked.

"El… Elsa?" Belle said as quietly as she could. "What is going on?"

Elsa towered over her helpless prisoner. "Adam owed me, and I'm cashing in on my end of the deal." She smirked. "You told me that you're so strong and independent, and don't need any man to save you. Good thing I'm a woman. I wanted to tear your clothes off you the day I met you, but I had no idea the type of person you were into, or your sexuality. I haven't been able to help myself since that day, and I've cum to only the memory of you and your fucking gorgeous body. I've dreamt of absolutely demolishing your tight pussy. I've dreamt of sucking on your clit and putting as many fingers as I can inside of you. I've dreamt of you calling out my name while you cum so hard all over my face, and sucking on your huge fucking tits. I want to fuck the shit out of you Belle. I want you to be my new toy."

Belle could feel herself getting more and more wet every time Elsa mentioned something sexual that she wanted to do to her. "The queen of Arendelle, wants to fuck a peasant inventor? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Elsa's face hardened. "I've only ever had sex with one other person. And it was forced upon me by a man who wanted power over the throne. After that day, I didn't think I could ever want or think about sex again. Belle, you ooze sex appeal. You don't know it, but you do. In the way your hips sway when you walk. The way you smile. The way you wink every time you make a cute joke. The way your breasts barely reach the top of your dress, but when you bend down, you can see how big they are. The way your dress hugs your waist, and shapes your ass just enough to make men and women wonder and drool over the possibilities underneath. And now, I get to stare and marvel at all of it.

Belle didn't know how to respond. She so badly wanted to be with Elsa in a sexual way, but was this the way to do it?

"Elsa, there has to be another way to do this. I don't want our first time to be some kinky dungeon sex fantasy you have!"

"Do you trust me?"

Where had she heard that phrase? Right, from Princess Jasmine, right after they got caught red handed making out in Belle's room.

"Do I have a choice?"

That was all Elsa needed. She uncuffed Belle, then cuffed her again, moving them to the first available bedroom. Elsa then laid her on her stomach, fastening her wrists to the headboard, and then tied a cloth around her eyes.

"Oh come on Elsa. You get to look but I don't?"

"That's right. For the first part anyway.", Elsa smirked. Belle sighed and went along with it.

Elsa took off her dress, and stood in only her panties and bra. She wanted Belle to have the pleasure of removing those items later. She then walked over to the bed, and slowly started to touch every part of Belle's back, butt, legs, and arms. Belle moaned quietly, not quite sure what to expect. She had never truly been with a man or a woman, with the exception of her makeout session with Jasmine, and her 2nd base encounter with Megara.

All of a sudden, she felt a firm hand smack her ass as hard as possible. Belle yelped in pain, and inhaled sharply. The smack was then followed by the same hand rubbing around the now red handprint left on her ass. Then again, her other cheek felt the same wrath, a quick but heavy hand smacking her all over again, this time, with no rubbing of the mark afterward. Elsa kept smacking her ass, as hard as she could and as fast as she could, until Belle couldn't take any more. "ELSA PLEASE STOP!" Belle screamed. Elsa didn't listen, but instead slowed the pace, and lightened the blows. Belle whimpered into the pillow. Elsa took this opportunity to suck on her ass, and lick everywhere she had smacked. This turned Belle on, and she started grinding into the bed, needing something to touch her pussy. Then, without warning, Elsa plunged her tongue into Belle's cunt, and started licking as fast as she could.

"El… Elsa… oh my fucking god don't stop… put it in me… suck on my pussy…"

"Shut up." the ice queen moaned impatiently. She put her hand over Belle's mouth to quiet her. "I'll do what I want with your body baby. You won't have to say a word."

As soon as Elsa lifted her hand from Belle's mouth, Elsa shoved her 8 inch strap on into Belle's mouth. Belle instantly knew what it was, and hated the feeling of choking on a dick, but she had no say at this point. Elsa controlled her and her body, and it was best to do as she was told.

"That's it Belle, suck my cock…" Elsa moaned into Belle's ear. Belle gagged at how deep the cock went down her throat, but started thrashing as Elsa began to lick and bite her ear while shoving the cock into her. "Let's see how deep you can take it." Elsa removed the massive cock from Belle's throat. "E.. Elsa please I've sucked it long enough!"

"Baby, I'm not going to see how far it can go down your throat. I want to see how far it will go in your tight little pussy."

Belle gasped at the thought. She had never fucked anyone, and a finger does not count.

"Elsa, please go slow… I'm a virgin." Belle hung her head in defeat over admitting her limited sexual encounters.

"You almost made me cum when you said that,'' Elsa growled. "So I'm going to take your virginity and your pride today. I'm gonna make this last long and hard."

Belle trembled at the authority in Elsa's voice. With one swift movement, she was uncuffed, and thrown on her back, and within the next movement, cuffed back to the headboard. Elsa's mouth dropped when she saw the tits hanging off of the girl she was going to fuck.

"Belle… you have a gorgeous body. Like, holy shit. Your tits are huge. I'm not putting anything in you until you fuck me with your tits."

And just like that, Elsa started sucking on Belle's tits. Belle moaned with pleasure - her nipples were so sensitive to the touch, and every time Elsa bit down she screamed with pleasure. "FUCK Elsa! Suck my tits, oh my god suck my tits! Your mouth feels so good on them baby ohhh ffffuuuucccckkkk me."

After Elsa had the pleasure of sucking and biting each of Belle's enormous mounds, she sat on one and started flicking her clit with Belle's nipple. "Belle… Baby I'm gonna cum on your tits. Fuck baby let me cum all over your massive fucking tits."

Belle told Elsa to come near her mouth. Elsa leaned forward, and Belle grabbed her lips with her teeth, and whispered, "Cum for me Elsa. I want to fuck you with my tits, and I want you to cum all over them."

Just like that, Elsa screamed, and her body ruptured into the biggest orgasm she had ever had. She kept riding on Belle's tits until she rode out her orgasm, screaming Belle's name.

Elsa fell off of Belle, gasping for air. Belle looked at her seductively, and with the most confidence, said, "Take me out of these handcuffs. I want you to fuck me, and I want to touch you."

Elsa complied, and unlocked Belle from her chained position. Instantly, Belle tackled her, tearing off her panties with her teeth, and ripping off her bra. Elsa gasped, "No time for pleasantries, huh?" Belle snorted, "And that's what you thought when you chained me up and was ready to fuck me blind, huh?" Belle smirked, and flipped Elsa on her back. It was Belle's turn.

She started by sloppily making out with the queen, sticking her tongue deep inside her mouth, licking her teeth and gums, biting on her lips. She then started to make her way towards Elsa's ear, and sucked on her lobe, while also pinching her nipples. Elsa couldn't take much more, and started grinding up on Belle's pussy.

"Ohhhh no. You don't get off that easy." Belle smacked her pussy as hard as she could, and Elsa screamed in pleasure. "Fuck Belle that hurt… smack me again."

"I'm in control now you selfish bitch. Turn over so I can smack your ass."

Elsa, not sure if this was starting to get out of control, hesitantly flipped onto her stomach, and waited for Belle's hand to reign down on her tight, round ass.

Instead of feeling a warm hand, Elsa was met with a hard wooden paddle. She screamed in slight terror, but more than anything, pure lust of her new lover. Belle grinned at the sound coming from Elsa, and continued smacking her, until it was Elsa that decided she couldn't take anymore. "Stop fucking playing around Belle. Let me fuck you."

"Oh, you will. Don't you worry.", Belle said, the most mischievous smile on her face. She walked over to the closet, filled with sex toys. She took out a strap-on, and tied it around Elsa's face, the huge faux cock fixated right over her mouth. Belle looked into the icy blue eyes that stared at her intently, and smacked her porcelain face. "I want you to fuck me with that pretty mouth of yours." Belle whispered into Elsa's ear. "I want you to fuck me with your gorgeous face. I want you to moan so loudly into my pussy while I ride your gorgeous fucking face. Are you ready, Elsa?"

At this point, Elsa didn't have a choice. She laid very still, not knowing what Belle entirely meant or how she was going to be able to breath. Then, Belle took the end of the massive cock in her mouth, and started sucking. She sucked the tip, then down the shaft, and then took all of it down her throat, to where she was basically making out with Elsa, and sucking a huge black cock. Elsa squealed as Belle kissed her nose, her body shaking with pleasure at watching this tiny woman take in 8 inches in her mouth. As soon as Belle thought the cock was wet enough, she "plopped" it out of her mouth, and proceeded to sit on Elsa's face.

Elsa was staring into an extremely tight, wet, and pink pussy. All she wanted to do was keep staring. Fortunately for her, Belle wasn't going anywhere soon.

Belle sat very cautiously. She moaned at the girth of the cock, barely able to push in the tip. Elsa encouraged her by grabbing her tits and twisting her nipples. Belle shimmied her way down the dick, slowly, but surely. Then, Elsa wanted to take things up a notch. She began to pump in and out of Belle, slowly at first, but when she thought Belle had gotten used to the sensation, she rocked her head up and down, in and out of Belle. Belle smiled as large as she could, moaning loudly.

"AHHHH ELSA! Fuck me with your perfect mouth… oh my fucking god baby fuck me with your dick! Faster… faster… fast… oooohhhhhhh."

As soon as she was about to climax, Elsa pulled completely out of Belle. Belle moaned in dismay, frustrated that she wasn't able to cum. Elsa took off the strap on, and began to put it around her waist. "You really thought I was going to let you get off on just my mouth? Fucking bend over bitch. We're doing this MY way."

"Oh yeah? Fucking make me. I almost came, and your selfish instincts took over and now I'm left super wet and fucking horny."

Elsa grabbed Belle's tits, and Belle yelped in pain. She threw her on the bed, face down, ass up. Elsa then spit in her hand, and began to rub Belle's pussy, just to make sure she was still wet. Belle looked away, angrily.

"Ohhhhh, is someone mad they're not in control anymore? Cheer up Belle. You're going to want to watch this."

With one swift motion, Elsa put all 8 inches inside Belle. Belle screamed, clawing at the bed, tears running down her face. She had not expected to take the entire length of Elsa's cock so quickly, and was short of breath because of it.

"El.. Els… Elsa… slow… down… please….", but Elsa wasn't having it. She began to pound into Belle as hard as she could, grabbing her huge tits so she could hold on. Elsa growled every time she put all of her length into Belle, shoving it so far into her, Belle swore she could feel it in her throat.

"You said you wanted to cum, right my little slut?" Elsa said sadistically. If this was any other cirumstance, Belle wouldn't been frightened for her life. But since Elsa started pounding into her pussy as hard as she could, and Belle's wetness was seeping over the huge cock and on to the bed, she threw her ass back and started to enjoy the sensations leading to her orgasm.

"Elsa… rub my pussy while you fuck me…"

No sooner had these words been spoken, then Elsa grabbed onto Belle's clit and flicked it and pinched it as hard as she could. The sensation of of Elsa being 8 inches deep in her, sucking on her ear, and massaging her clit, was all she needed to fall over the edge into the most earth shaking orgasm she had ever had.

"I'm gonna… Elsa… ELSA… I'M CUMMING ELSA, DON'T STOP PLEASE FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK ME BABY DON'T STOP PLEASE…" Belle started crying into her orgasm, shaking furiously, as she rode out the most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her life.

Elsa pulled out, completely stunned by the visual and audio display before her. Belle was still shaking, sobbing, but smiling at all of the sensations that had just overcome her.

She slowly approached Belle. "Was that too much? I am so sorry. I let my emotions and feelings take over and I can't let go of the control I have because I've been told to suppress everything an-"

Belle interrupted her. "And conceal, don't feel, right?"

Elsa giggled. "Right. That's all I've known, forever. But I have so much to offer and so much to give… it's not fair."

Belle sat up, finally able to catch her breath. She grabbed Elsa, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Something they hadn't done yet. "It's ok to feel sometimes babe. It doesn't make you less human, and gives you some sanity. Believe me, I want to be fucked like this every time, but not because of pent up feelings and want. I want you to fuck me because you are a happy control freak that just wants to make another beautiful woman cum."

Elsa laughed, "You're right Belle. Thank you. And believe me, this won't be the last time I make you cry; but, in all good ways." She winked at Belle.

Belle giggled, "Good to know. But since we're both here, I wouldn't mind making out a little bit more." She smiled seductively.

"Oh, there will be more than making out my love." Elsa grinned and encompassed Belle, sucking on her lip, feeling every good sensation all over again.


End file.
